Aurora: The Beginning
by CymruAlteran
Summary: Aurora Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived but everyone thinks that Jamie or is it Godric? is the Boy-Who-Lived. This is the first part of the series. This is before the start of the first year at Hogwarts. Warnings are inside. no chap 3 till some reviews sry
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Aurora the beginning.**

**Chapter: one Prologue.**

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Harry Potter, I write this for fun, As far as I know all rights go to J.. If there are, any bits that are not in the book like a new character then while I have not copy righted it. I give people my permission to use them. (Contact me so I can read your story ;))

**Summary:** Aurora Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived but everyone thinks that Jamie or is it Godric? Is the Boy-Who-Lived. This is the first part of the series. This is before the start of the first year at Hogwarts. Warnings are inside.

**Pairings:** None in this series besides the original ones like James/Lily

**Warnings:** Death (no one important) minor child abuse (there might be a little suggested but overall there will be no sexual abuse in this part of the series) My stories might go up in rating in my other stories as I am planning a series.

**Types of speech:** "talking" 'mind' ~parseltongue~ **"Shouting"**

**A/N:** Hi, this is my first story, I hope you like it sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes (please tell me if you see spelling mistakes). I hope you like it.

* * *

**Location:** The Headmasters Office.

Albus Dumbledore is found sitting in his telescope looking up at the stars wondering over the prophecy he had heard only a few hours ago.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark... the power to remove the corruption from the earth... born as the seventh month dies... born to a world of closed minds..."

'What could it mean? The one to defeat the dark and corruption. Moreover, what power? If I was not there myself I would not believe it'

The professor stands, his hands reach for a sherbet lemon.

"hmmm I should start thinking of a new sweet I have been eating these for the past twenty years maybe a gummy bear... nahh, oh well better get to the hospital don't want to miss the birth" Dumbledore mused. With that, he left his office with Fawkes looking on worriedly.

//////////////////////////////////////////// ~A~T~B~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

St Mungos.

"Congratulations my dear you have twins a boy and a girl both as healthy as can be." The head nurse said.

"Twins who would have thought lils the first potter twins in generations" James cried while smiling while jumping so much he was shaking the baby boy he started crying.

"James be careful you're scaring him to death!" Lily screeched in anger.

Remus and Sirus were snickering in the back "it's a shame peter could not be here, where is he again something about a meeting with new buyers?" Remus asked curious he could miss such an event.

"I'm sure he is very busy to miss such an event Remus" Dumbledore said as he walked in with his sweet old man look wrapped around him like a cloak.

"We have decided on Aurora Serenity Potter and Jamie Albus Potter as their names" James said proudly, "After me?"Dumbledore whispered.

"Yes after all you have done for us it was the least we could do" Lily said the professor bowed his head to her telling them how honoured he is.

"Albus I'm glad you could make it I know you are a busy person but it's appreciated" James said puffing out his chest 'I mean who else has Albus Dumbledore come to the birth of their children'.

"It was nothing after all with the war going on such wonderful events need to enjoyed" Dumbledore said in a sad tone of voice reminding everyone of the war.

"I just wish the children would not have to grow up in a war" Lily Cried "Hush lily remember the Prophecy I told you about this war might be at a sooner end than we think and it could be to any of your children or even Alice's new child who I believe was born last night" Dumbledore announced.

What none of them new was that while they were all sitting there trying to get a better look at the children wishing them well, the headmaster was scheming thinking about how he could use this child to end the war 'if only I knew which one?' Dumbledore mused.

* * *

Author: CymruAlteran

Hi Again please Review my first chapter tell me what you think good or bad.

I'm in college so I have a lot of coursework and exams coming up so please bare with me and don't worry I hate it when people don't finish or only update once a year (I WON'T NAME NAMES THATS RIGHT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) *cough* hmmm sorry about that.

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2 Happy Birthday

**Title: Aurora the beginning.**

**Chapter: Two – Happy Birthday.**

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Harry Potter, I write this for fun, As far as I know all rights go to J.. If there are, any bits that are not in the book like a new character then while I have not copy righted it. I give people my permission to use them. (Contact me so I can read your story ;))

**Summary:** Aurora Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived but everyone thinks that Jamie or is it Godric? Is the Boy-Who-Lived. This is the first part of the series. This is before the start of the first year at Hogwarts. Warnings are inside.

**Warnings:** please see chapter one (prologue)

**Types of speech:** "talking" 'mind' ~parseltongue~ **"Shouting"**

**A/N:** Hi, this is the second part to my story, I hope you like it sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes (please tell me if you see spelling mistakes). I hope you like it.

* * *

**Location: Potter Manor.**

Potter Manor is one of the potters many estates but it is one of the only homes that James is allowed to enter as Potter castle will only accept a true potter someone who respects and uses the old ways as it is now called with their daily routine.

The old ways were a way of life for magical beings of the days of Merlin and Morgan le Fay. Where wars were fought with honour and pride. Where leaders acted with just cause not like today where the leaders of the world fight for religion, greed and power.

The old ways are forgotten by all but a young a girl who sits vividly paying attention to old Mrs Longbottom who was telling the children a story of the old knights and kingdoms of the day, While Aurora paid attention the other children fidgeted and whispered.

"Oh well, I can see you are not interested by my story why don't you all go to the pool, I'm sure that Mr Potter has finished setting it up by now dears" Mrs Longbottom sighed.

While all Aurora sat watching the other children got up and ran outside, she crawled over to Mrs Longbottom and pulled on her robe.

"Hmm oh hello birthday girl don't you want to go outside? No? Oh so you liked my story did you well shall I tell you more" Mrs Longbottom smiled brightly for the first time for a long time when Aurora nodded.

"Well you see Morgan le Fay, was not as bad as the stories go you....

**In the kitchen.**

"James dear make sure you watch the children in the pool and where has Aurora got to this time she is only one years old and already gets into mischief making us look for her all the time" Lily smiled in memory at Aurora going on small adventures.

"She is with Augustus, those to will get alone great she loves to tell those old stories and Aurora won't go to sleep unless we tell her a few hundred before bedtime i'm just glad that Jamie has his priorities right" James smirked puffing out his chest.

Priorities! Priorities James playing exploding snap and going on a broomstick is not a priority at least Aurora is showing a large amount of intelligence for her age and wants to learn, my god you boys!"Lily fumed, she was proud of her angel becoming a right little charmer everyone swoons when they meet her for the first time.

"Well she is a girl isn't she? She is going to get some good grades and grow up to be a good mother and wife just like you are lils," James announced like he had it all planned.

"Excuse me! Is that all you see us women as JAMES ANDREW POTTER that girls shows so much intelligence and magic prowess at such a young age she could become whatever she wants when she is older a Aurora, open her own business may even the MINISTER OF MAGIC! So I expect you to remember that before you start selling her off to the highest bidder you ...you ...GOAT!" Lily growled,

Lily potter storms off with a plate of crisp for the kids muttering under her breath about goats and home wives.

James with a bewildered look on his face "goat?"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////~A~T~B~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"YEEEEEEEEE" Jamie screamed, in joy as he rode on Padfoot around the pool, while Remus looked on shaking his head "where's my favourite god daughter got to then?" Remus queried.

"Oh Augustus is telling her some stories I swear she is not going to be happy when Augustus leaves later she is going to be the only one willing to tell stories all the time" James said with a sigh.

"Oh well I better get her the cake is soon don't want her to miss that now do we?"Remus announced.

Back with Augustus and Aurora.

"And that is how the creature council was formed all those years ago" finished Augustus,

Aurora clapped her hands in joy. "Aurora come on time to come outside" Remus called out to her, Augustus looked sad but picked up Aurora and carried her out to where the outdoor lights were dimmed and the singing started.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////~A~T~B~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night when the children were asleep.

"Albus what is wrong why are you looking so serious?" asked Lily,

"I must confide in you both I do not believe that Neville Longbottom, is going to be chosen one I think it might be Jamie, as there is a lot of magic around the children here, while I believe that while Neville will one day become a strong boy it will not be soon" Dumbledore said to a horrified James and Lily.

"But Albus you must be wrong my babies are not going to fight in this war, I won't allow it and I think you are wrong about the magic we have always seen Aurora, as the one with more magic she use it when she wants books she makes them float to her" Lily takes a breath,

" I have even thought about teaching her to start reading as she seems so intelligent, I'm sorry Albus but I think that this time you are wrong about this" Lily said

"We shall see Lily, we shall see" Albus murmured on his way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author:** CymruAlteran

Hi Again please Review my secound chapter tell me what you think good or bad.

I'm in college so I have a lot of coursework and exams coming up so please bare with me and don't worry I hate it when people don't finish or only update once a year (I WON'T NAME NAMES THATS RIGHT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) *cough* hmmm sorry about that.

Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3 Lovely day at the park

Title: Aurora the beginning.

Chapter: Three – Lovely day at the park.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Harry Potter, I write this for fun, As far as I know all rights go to J.. If there are, any bits that are not in the book like a new character then while I have not copy righted it. I give people my permission to use them. (Contact me so I can read your story ;))

Summary: Aurora Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived but everyone thinks that Jamie or is it Godric? Is the Boy-Who-Lived. This is the first part of the series. This is before the start of the first year at Hogwarts. Warnings are inside.

Warnings: please see chapter one (prologue)

Types of speech: "talking" 'mind' ~parseltongue~ **"Shouting"**

A/N: Hi, this is the third part to my story, I hope you like it sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes (please tell me if you see spelling mistakes). I hope you like it.

Snowdon National Park.

The Potters had decided to go to the National Park near Godric's Hallow, they had moved to Godrics's hallow the day after the party on Peter's suggestion his reasoning was "why would the death eaters look for you there they think you are at the manor, you will be safe there".

So they moved in set up their belongings and decided a picnic is in order as a award.

"James why don't you set up the blanket while I'll get some Ice cream for us at the vendor" lily said as she picked up Jamie where he was playing with a toy Merlin action figure.

"Sure Lils oh get me a chocolate cone pretty please," James said while trying to pull off a puppy dog look.

"Ok Ok James but remember with all those wrinkles on your face that look won't work for you" Lily replied, while running away after James through one of Auroras teddy bears after her.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////~A~T~B~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At the Vendor, while Lily was preoccupied with getting the Ice cream Aurora was crawling around looking for something to do.

"Why hello there little girl what are you doing out here on your own hmmm" a middle age women asked Aurora appearing as if out of thin air.

Aurora looked up at the lady and waved her hand while making mewling sounds.

"Now what irresponsible parent is letting you crawl around on your own hmm, well come here lets take a look at you then" the lady smiked as she picked up the child, she held her out at arms reah taking a look as if trying to figure something out.

"Well you will be very powerful one day, won't you my dear I have to wonder if you are a pureblood well Bellatrix won't care either way," the odd lady whispered under her breath as she walked away.

"EXCUSE ME! That's my daughter give her back!"Lily called out to the strange women.

Everyone in the area looked to see what was going on, the lady quickly tried to make a decision she could either run for it because the anti-apparition wards on the park, or she could return the child and keep an eye out for another opportunity.

Thinking quickly she decided she could not take the chance so she turned around, plastered a fake smile on her face and walked over to Lily while cooing at Aurora.

"Hello there, I was wondering who this gorgeous little angel belonged to you must be her big sister, yes?" the strange woman asked, with the two strange women talking the people in the general area returned to their business.

"Sister? No I'm her mother and this is her brother Jamie, who are you and why have you picked her up?" Lily asked shocked at the audacity of these women, but she decided to play it safe because these were dark times they were in.

"Oh my but you are so young, it must be hard work looking after two children on your own I hope you have help, well I picked her up because she looked lost she must have wandered off from you, you must be more careful dear" The women simpered at Lily still holding Aurora.

Who was staring intently at the woman holding her as if trying to remember her face.

"I, well if you would?"

"Really dear it was no trouble I was just getting to know her if you are struggling I would be?"

"NO, thank you, now if you would excuse us we are going to have a picnic" Lily huffed grabbing Aurora from the claws of the women not believing her ears at what the woman was saying.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////~A~T~B~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

James had just finished unpacking the picnic when he saw lily returning with a angry look on her face James stopped a thousand thoughts going through his head wondering what he had done this time

"I can't believe that women who does she think she is? Telling me how I can raise my kids, my god" lily grumbled to herself adjusting Jamie on her hip.

"Lily Hun? What's wrong?"

"Nothing just some women thought I could not take care of my own children" Lily huffed. James relaxed happy he was not to blame.

"Well it is over now, come sit down and help me feed the kids here pass me Aurora so daddy can feed his princess "James suggested to placate Lily.

"Alright sweetums, here you go be a good girl ha I don't why I say that if she behaved any better, I would start to get worried," Lily laughed

Author: CymruAlteran

Hi Again please Review my third chapter tell me what you think good or bad.

Please review no one has so far, I would like to know if there is some interest in my story.

I'm in college so I have a lot of coursework and exams coming up so please bare with me and don't worry I hate it when people don't finish or only update once a year (I WON'T NAME NAMES THATS RIGHT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) *cough* hmmm sorry about that.

Thank you for reading


End file.
